conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Prize policy
Premium Prize policy Each day we have new tournaments being created, started, and completed here at Conquer Club. These tournament provide a new and exciting avenue of game play for all involved, and give the players a new challenge to pursue. However, without our tournament organizers, these tournaments would not exist, and so we would like to outline exactly how these organizers can add a little extra incentive for the players in their tournaments to play hard. The only way to provide premium for your tournament winner(s) is to buy it yourself. When you do, Conquer Club is willing to match that purchased premium for any amount an organizer may wish to apply to their tournaments. (Can only purchase the options currently available on the site, which is 1 year memberships at this time.) Policy Details #All questions, concerns, or problems with tournament prize donation need to be sent to the Tournament Director Overseeing the Premium Prizes. They will be monitoring the "premium bank", confirming purchases, and allotting all matched premium to tournament organizers. The tournament organizers should not contact the admins to get approval for premium rewards. #When the tournament is complete, the organizer uses the Gift Certificate option to purchase a premium membership for the winner(s) of the tournament. TrialPay cannot be used for the tournament premium prizes. #The organizer copies the purchase receipt (sent to the purchaser in an email) into a PM to send to theDirector overseeing premium prizes. Once this is done, the Director will record the purchase into the Premium Prize Bank and credit the organizer with a matched premium value equal to the amount purchased. #The matched premium can then be awarded to other finishers in the tournament or stockpiled for future tournaments. Examples: ##A doubles team wins the tournament, so the organizer buys one player a premium membership and gives the matched premium to the teammate. ##After a long sports league, the winner receives a 1 year purchase membership. The matched premium is then split to award 6 months to the runner-up and 3 months to each of the semifinalists. ##An organizer runs a tournament and purchases premium for the winner. He then banks the matched premium to use for the tournament's sequel. ##There are many other possible examples, but these are a sampling. #Matched premium may be parceled out in portions from as small as 3 months to as much as you have in your bank. You may not give your portions of premium out in any smaller than 3-month segments. The purchased premium cannot be split. No exceptions. #A tournament organizer may "stockpile" their matched premium if they feel so inclined. The Tournament Directors will keep a running list of who has purchased what, and how much matched premium they have awarded and have remaining. If you ever need to know your current matched premium balance, please send a PM to one of the Tournament Directors. #All matched premium in a tournament organizer's bank must be used as a prize for an approved tournament related event. It cannot be given to a random family member, friend, or the organizer himself (unless they actually won their own tournament, which has happened on several ocassions). #Once a tournament organizer has used up all of their matched premium they must once again purchase additional memberships in order to earn more to add to their bank. #Organizers may purchase prizes from the Conquer Club Shop for the winners, but there is no matching option currently available for this purchase. Check-list for awarding premium prizes *Include a comment in your tournament that you will be awarding a premium prize to the winner(s). *When the tournament is completed, purchase a premium gift certificate for your winner(s). *Send a PM to the Tournament Director overseeing premium prizes with the following information: **Tournament Link: **Gift Certificate Receipt: **Award (amount) of the matched premium to (player) **Add the (remaining) matched premium to your bank account? Note: You do not need a certificate receipt if you're only using matched premium that was already in the account. *The Director will then record the transaction in your bank account and notify lackattack to credit the matched premium. *Lackattack will notify the Director and/or the organizer/players when the premium is credited.